


TK结婚3p(孕期)

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK结婚3p(孕期)

 

 

 

光一变得更加天然了。自从怀了宝宝，情绪也日趋变得不稳定，他会莫名其妙地发呆，容易忘记事儿。有时候窝在沙发上摸着小腹弯起眼睛傻乎乎地盯着你看，一脸乖顺温顺的小媳妇样，有时候又会突然情绪低落或是暴躁不安，哭哭闹闹还爱咬人摔东西，男人的手臂上已经留下了好几个齿痕，少年也在安抚他的时候被抓出过深深的指甲印。这都不是最要命的，老婆怀孕受苦，作为伴侣被抓伤咬痛又算得了什么，最令男人们头疼却无可奈何的……还是光一只增未减的性欲。

怀孕前期不稳定的时候，基本都是男人用嘴给他解决生理需求的。一个给他含着前面，另一个帮他舔后面，他太容易受到本能欲望的驱使，每次被弄舒服了都会哭哼着晃起腰把湿湿软软的小穴往男人嘴边送，颤颤支在床上的手也会挪到自己屁股上，手指卖力地掐着臀瓣把它们掰得更开，露出规律收缩正不断往外溢着体液的嫩穴，然后在男人忍无可忍地绷紧舌尖钻进穴里浅插勾舔时享受地瘫跪在床上，全身发着抖屁股却还在饥渴地扭动着往后挺想让男人再舔深点。可能是怀了双胞胎的缘故，他的身体比标记后还要敏感，少年刚在给他口的时候不止一次捕捉到了光一的高潮反应，每次在他被男人舔得腿根发抖时少年都会用舌身抵住光一的铃口，等到嘴里颤动的性器流出几小汩爱液后才重新开始吸吮舔舐，光一被疼爱的后穴每痉挛一下就会涌出股大量的黏液，一次舔下来往往是胯间泥泞不堪弄了满腿的淫水，被少年含在嘴里硬邦邦的性器少说都要射个两次。

那段时间光一被情热折磨的很苦，两位alpha也被他撩拨得欲火焚身却不敢在他体内过分宣泄，晚上睡觉的时候光一说想做爱，抽抽噎噎地说里面要痒死了怎么哄也不肯听，他们就护住光一的肚子扶着他跪在床上，浅浅插进去半根磨着前列腺，另一个人则并起光一的双膝从腿缝里插进去蹭弄着大腿内侧敏感的肌肤和会阴，光一只是被alpha稍微刺激一下就会不受控制地发抖，穴里大量分泌的蜜液淋在男人的阴茎上更起了润滑作用，有时候不小心插得过猛顶到了深处，光一就会呜咽着扬起脖子溢出甜美饥渴的呻吟，他的身体会抖得更厉害，汗湿的手掌本能地抚上脆弱的小腹，一边晃着屁股想让男人再狠狠操一操发痒的深处，又会在阴茎再次顶到软嫩的生殖腔口时尖声哭喊着说不能碰到宝宝。

好在不稳定期进入体内安抚他的都是堂本刚，比起少年更懂得克制和隐忍，有时候面对发情中光一矛盾的求欢，他也实在是做的很辛苦，既要照顾到急需疼爱的小穴又不能放纵自己操进更为诱人的深处，每次光一难耐地往后靠想将性物吞得更深，他就得牢牢箍住光一发软的腰身违心地再退出些许，然后以一种能让他很爽却不至于流产的频率和力度在他身体里隐忍地抽送，少年自然也不好受，光一怀孕时被干出来的呻吟比以往还要甜蜜勾人百倍，他奶声奶气地叫着，时不时泄出长串上扬的嗲颤哭音，要是平时光一发出这样惹人心痒的叫声，他早不知道把光一按在胯下狠狠操成什么样子了。

好不容易熬过了几个月，光一肚子里的宝宝总算渐渐稳定了下来。怀了双胞胎的小腹看起来比正常孕夫还要再大许多，隐隐胀痛的乳房也开始再次发育涨大。虽然不需要再像前几个月那样小心翼翼地看护，但让男人们放宽了心出门工作学习也实在是做不到。光一时常做出些令人冒冷汗的事儿，比如护着肚子在家弯腰打扫卫生，或者光着屁股到阳台上晾衣服，更甚者还会在叠衣服时闻着alpha的信息素发了情……就像这次一样。

买了食材回来的年轻alpha一进门就察觉到了空气中泛着甜味的暧昧气息，撩人的玫瑰味信息素一缕缕从卧房传来，他换了鞋放下食材不安地迈向目的地，似是察觉到了熟悉的alpha气息，那股清甜的香味在少年握住门把推开卧室门时铺天盖地涌了出来，他看见了侧躺在床上无措哭泣的omega。

湿透了的内裤被他扒下来挂在了腿弯上，光一侧开着的双腿间夹满了男人和少年的衣物，他的手指不安地抓着alpha的贴身衬衫，指尖正隔着布料把那些带有男人气味的东西一个劲地往流水的穴里塞，他看见少年回来了，湿哒哒的眼睛立刻淌下了几滴委屈的泪水，他抽回手抹了抹哭红的眼尾，护着小腹呜咽着转过身留给alpha一个惹人怜爱的背影。

“怎么不给我打电话…”少年被那些汹涌的甜蜜信息素冲击得久久没能平复下情绪，胯间硬挺的性物胀得他很难受。光一身上柔顺的睡袍在翻身时滑下了肩膀，涨奶的乳房和隆起的小腹即使是侧过身也还能隐约看见，少年感觉自己的喉咙有些发干，他脱了裤子爬上床从后面搂住了光一，丝毫没有意识到自己释放出的alpha信息素已经让自己的omega有些招架不住了。

“呜…”少年拨开光一汗湿的发尾亲吻着他细嫩的后颈，舌尖有一下没一下地扫过敏感的腺体，他缓慢拽出被光一塞进穴里沾满淫液的衣角，在一声声苦闷却动听的喘息声中扶着硬邦邦的性器从他湿热的腿根蹭进臀缝，他说他好想操进里面，想听怀孕的光一挺着大肚子甜甜地叫他老公。怀里正在发情的omega又被他逼出了几股浓郁的玫瑰花香，光一呻吟着情不自禁地张开了双腿，更多黏稠的体液溢出小穴弄湿了腿根，涨奶的乳房被少年拢在手里按揉的时候光一没忍住打了个哆嗦，他颤颤地抓着alpha的手腕却使不上劲，脑海里再度浮现出的令人亢奋的情爱回忆令他一阵心慌腿软。

这里为了即将出生的宝宝准备了很多奶水，有时候兴奋过度还会流出许多，怀孕涨起的胸部比平时男人们拿吸奶器吸出来的还要诱人可爱，含在嘴里舔咬吸弄时甚至能尝到些奶味儿，但光一通常不让男人们碰，他总是捂着胸部说不能一直吸，涨得难受了才抽抽噎噎地主动递过来让他们帮忙舔一舔，好不容易吸出奶了又爽得不行，哭哼着顶了张羞红的脸边往人嘴里送边用手掌按住alpha的后脑勺想让他再用力点吸，结果到后来上面和下面都湿得一塌糊涂，溢出奶水的乳头也被舔成了熟透果实般可爱的样子，光一这才开始软绵绵地抗拒，含着alpha性器的肉穴也在刺激下收缩得更剧烈，再过分点边操边吸，甚至能让光一不受控制地哭喊着从铃口里漏出些淡色的液体，然后在接踵而来的操弄中流着眼泪拼命摇头说他受不了了，说再吸就要尿出来了。男人在场时往往会阻止少年兴头上过于激烈的行为，但偏偏现在他又不在家，而光一饱胀诱人的乳房就在眼前，况且还是发了情的特殊时段……少年揉着光一的胸部做着内心挣扎，或许是肆意发散的信息素击溃了omega最后一丝理智，光一湿润的睫毛颤了颤，他小心翼翼地侧过身小腿自然而然地勾在少年腿上蹭动了起来，按着他手腕的手也停止了拉扯的动作：“老公…操我好不好……”

 

＊

男人一进卧室就看到了光一仰躺在床上被少年干得泪眼朦胧的样子，他的脚尖踩在床沿上，大开的双腿时不时抽搐几回，小穴的湿濡程度只是听着交合的水声都能猜出大半，空气中弥漫着信息素和体液交融的催情气息，光一的胸部还在流着奶，淡白色的乳汁随着抽插中每一次的颠簸晃动从红肿的乳晕淌下身侧，想必这里也被少年过分吸吮过，奶孔张开后又受了这么多刺激，乳水止不住实属正常现象。少年看见男人进了屋，粗喘着气按住了光一痉挛的大腿狠狠往里又插了几十下，直到射进去才终于舍得拔出些许让过多的精液从被操肿的穴里流出来，他舔了舔光一流到胸口处的淡白色乳汁，哄了哄还在余韵中颤栗呻吟的omega缓了口气向男人解释道：“放心，我没进到里面。”

“做了几次？”男人皱着眉看了看眼神有些失焦的光一，下腹周围那一条条不规律的精液和水痕一看就是射了不少次，有些浊白甚至激在了隆起的小腹上，他知道少年再怎么样也不至于把孩子给做掉，但被折腾成这样，说一点不担心绝对是骗人的。

“光一射了好多次，我才一次。”性器缓慢拔出深处后光一又空虚了起来，他轻哼着艰难地用手肘撑起上半身，再次将渴望被疼爱的眼神投向了刚回来的男人：“嗯…不会伤到宝宝的、刚…我里面好痒……哈啊…！”抽出些许的性器再次插进了肉穴，光一惊喘着攥紧了床单，还没来得及做好准备就被少年再次操进了被褥中。年轻alpha在抽送中瞥了眼蠢蠢欲动的男人，主动让出些位置留给了他：“都忍这么久了，你还舍得让老婆只能拿着你的衣服自慰？”

床上承欢的omega的确很享受，他已经太久没体会到被人填满的充实感了，淋漓尽致的性爱自从他怀了宝宝就很少再经历过，如今好不容易挺过了最艰难的时期，他现在只想和最爱的伴侣痛痛快快地好好做一次。当男人终于架高他的腿挤进去小半根性物时光一短暂地愣了一下，随即咬着唇溢出了一声介于痛苦和满足之间的绵长哭腔，悬空的小腿在空气中抖了抖，满身是汗的omega在男人完全磨进他身体里后还是不可抑制地再次哭了出来。

“宝贝，受得了吗？”男人没敢立刻开始动作，他小心地抽送了几下仔细观察着光一亦痛亦爽的面部神情。

“呜呜、呜…怎么办…好胀…”他微微仰起脖子抽噎着问道，隆起的小腹遮挡住了他看向交合处的视线，红肿火辣的后穴被撑开成什么令人血脉喷张的样子他并不知道，只能凭感觉体会身体被撕裂和填满的极端快感。男人扣住他湿黏的手掌挺胯迎合着少年的动作由缓及快地在他体内开拓，偶尔在少年恶劣地碾磨前列腺时顶上深处的肉唇上来回摩擦蹭弄，不一会儿就让光一爽得泪流满面语无伦次，男人的阴茎每次拨开肉唇顶蹭内腔时光一都会蓦地夹紧双腿哭着摇头，他的前列腺还在一直被人操着，喉间泄出的破碎哭腔颤得不成调，夹杂着浓重的鼻音时断时续，酥得人心里又痒又软。

“不呜、啊啊…啊…哈啊——顶…顶到了…呜呜…好深、呜宝宝…哈、不能碰到宝宝……”他死死护着小腹以免激烈操干中晃动幅度过大伤到孩子，另一边则不安地恳求男人不要再碰到里面，明明每次插到那个地方都会爽得尖叫着痉挛一下，却还是无法忘记自己是个孕有生命的准爸爸，就算知道男人是个很有分寸不会伤害自己的合格伴侣，在肚子里的宝宝受到哪怕一丁点儿的威胁时，他还是会下意识地想要去保护，肚子里还未出生的小生命，于他而言可是承载了他们三个人无尽爱意的宝贝啊。

男人吻了吻哭得快喘不上气的光一，终于不再刺激脆弱的内腔，他俯下身含住了光一还在流奶的乳头，吮吸着在他骤然收紧的甬道里蛮力抽送了起来，少年被他突然加快的速度刺激得倒吸了口气，调整好角度后同样不甘示弱地叼起另一边红肿的乳头持续操弄着光一敏感的地方。乳头处令人头皮发麻的痛痒以及下体只增未减的酸胀感让光一很快又射了，他感觉浑身像是通了电一样一直从脚底酥到了尾椎，产奶顺畅的乳头在乳汁被男人们吸出后也滋生出更为美妙的快感，他被舔得几乎动不了了，含着两人性物的后穴分泌出更多湿滑的液体，操弄的频率由此变得更高，光一捂着肚子将双腿打开到了极限，昂扬挺立着的阴茎冒出一滴又一滴透明的前液，连续被两人操了百来下后光一猛地绷紧了腿根剧烈抽搐了几下，稀薄的精液直到他痉挛着哭了好一会儿才断断续续地射了出来，少年被他骤缩的甬道夹得深喘了口气，男人却依旧片刻不停地在他高潮的后穴里疯狂操弄，过激的快感让光一承受不住地并起了双腿，而体内抽插的性器并没有因为阻力变大减缓速度，男人狠狠吸咬着光一奶香四溢的乳头，下体冲刺一般的高频抽插已经让他哭喊得嗓子都哑了 

“呜呜呜…啊啊…啊、快停…不要了、呜我…哈啊——”再次高潮的阴茎颤颤地再也射不出什么东西，少年被他持续痉挛的甬道吸咬得没忍住射了进去，先前游刃有余的男人也渐渐乱了呼吸不规律地攥足了劲继续操他，直到最后光一实在受不了地小股尿了出来，挺立在空气饱受蹂躏的乳头也变得汁液横流才终于没忍住也射进去。 

“呜不——哈啊、啊…啊啊……”

射精过程中大量浊液涌入体内，光一强忍的尿意又被放大了数倍，起先小股滴淌的热液在内壁受到刺激时不受控制地一股脑全部射了出来，淋在地板上的水声持续了好几秒还没有停，光一躺在床上无力地保持着双腿张开的姿势，他又一次因为自己被操到失禁而羞耻地哭泣，这时胯间湿濡狼藉的地方被隆起的小腹挡住反倒让他好受了一点，虽然现在知道了把自己弄坏弄失控是两个男人恶劣的性癖之一，他们也会因此更加疼他爱他，但有了孩子后，他就在想这么难看的样子会不会也让肚子里的宝宝看到啊，他现在还这样欲求不满一挨操就失控的模样会不会对孩子产生不好的影响呢。 

察觉到了光一在哭泣时一直摸着小腹，男人和少年慢慢拔出性器后将手覆在了光一的手背上。他们安抚着担心伤到孩子的光一，却不想自己的爱人此刻已经想到了教育宝宝这件事上。

 

 


End file.
